Episode One: The Fates
by Divinas Comedias
Summary: Combined with both the ways of the Jedi and the Sith, the race of the Fates came to be. Now, they are being tested not only by the Sith and Jedi, but by the Republic itself. They are neither enemies or friends but that can be arranged...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_There is no peace; there is passion._

One must be ever mindful of the living spirit. Sometimes it can guide us and lead us to our goal. One thing that apprentices are taught from a very young age is to never ignore your feelings, but control them. Control is a very important thing. How much control you need means how much discipline you'll get. The force isn't a burden, but a gift. We must use it wisely and respectfully.

_With passion, comes strength._

Our feelings make us strong. We become headstrong and more determined to succeed. It feeds both our mind and body to achieve. Passion gives us life.

_With strength, comes power._

Strength comes within us, from our passion. When we exert it as the force it becomes power. It is not a crime to want more of it, but we shouldn't. Power can make us corrupt. Too much power can't be a blessing when we use it against others: Be mindful of the abuse of power.

_With power, comes responsibility._

The force is a gift. Whether we abuse it or use it righteously depends on us. They give us the small push through the door, but we have to walk through it. Responsibility is critical to any being intrigued by the force. In being part of the Fates, we are on with the force; we respect It and all of its decisions, It controls us like we can control It.

_With responsibility, comes knowledge._

As Fates we must be ever mindful of the past, present and most importantly, the future. Things can change by time but time is always against us, it is a known fact and not even the Force can stop this (Or so it is written) Knowledge is a very powerful weapon, so powerful that at times it can save us all from doing the errors of the past. Be ever mindful of our mistakes.

_With knowledge, there is no ignorance._

Fear can be planted into the hearts of the ignorant; it can be used towards our advantage and against us. Without knowledge, ignorance prevails and the minds of many will become closed-minded. We must combat the fear of our hearts before combating the fears of everyone. Our worst enemy is ourselves and if one is not careful, it will be easy for us to be seduced to the dark side… we will not fall to it by both Honor and Pride, the force fights with us all!

_Without ignorance, there is only truth._

Truth is a powerful weapon which knowledge brings forth. Truth can be planted into many minds and can free them of the ignorance, which threatens to destroy them. The Jedi have peace at their side, the Sith have fear as an ally, The Fates have truth, sincerity, the way to pacify all those in need of it. Truth makes us strong both mentally and physically, for the body and the mind are the same instruments used by the force. We are not assassins nor corrupt politicians wanting to take over the Galaxy, we are the searchers and seekers of the truth and merely want truth in everyone so that the REAL PEACE can exist.

_The Force Will Guide Us._

Kyra was thinking of the Code of Fates in her mind as the ship she was in was landing, making her remember how close she was to her final task to become a Fate Master. She looked to her right to have a look out the window and saw that the conditions weren't great. The planet of Arindonia was at the moment being used for the area of the Final test of the many anxious apprentices who are about to become Masters. It was in control of the republic but they were kind enough to let the Fates do their final test, by order of the Jedi. Kyra had heard so much of the Jedi but somehow; her older sister had always said that the Jedi weren't correct about many things. Kyra understood that she was a Fate, not a Jedi but wasn't the teachings of the Fates based on both the Sith and the Jedi?

Her thoughts were interrupted as the metallic voice of a droid came over the COM signaling them all to head towards the loading dock. A few Masters were leading Kyra, and others her age to the bay and, when seeing the conditions up and personal, Kyra's heart sank.

They had landed on a station and the rain was pounding so hard it was almost impossible to see the tower of the buildings. They all lifted their gray hoods, which was part of the uniform for apprentices, and walked into the station. It seemed no one was talking and, even though Kyra was always forced to be quiet, she was silent herself. The fear of failing the mission kept looming into her mind. No, she had to get rid of the fear inside her before she could help anyone else. She closed her eyes and meditated thinking of how proud her sister Kimni will be when she finds out she has become a Master. Kimni was announced as the elder at least three years ago, her best friend Arith was announced as the Prophet, the highest ruler, Kimni was second in command. Kyra was in the council but was made to become a master so that she could have voice, Kyra new the truth though, Kimni had told Ayame, the highest one of the council and known throughout the fates to be the wisest, to add Kyra in so that she could keep an eye on her. Kyra always pondered on this and thought it was bad of Kimni to try to keep her under control. She was 13 and about to become a master. It was a young age she thought but still. The Fate Master walked up to them…they were 35 in total and spoke with a cheerful tone and smile on her face, she was a Twi'lek and her light purple skin made her look like a nice person, though Kyra.

"In a few minutes we will be heading to the corresponding place where the final test will be taken. I want you all to take in mind the conditions of the weather; it can be used for you or against you. There will be two separate teams, half of you will go with Master Bondar and the other half will go with me. The rest of the Masters will be all over the course in case any apprentice falls into trouble." Kyra swallowed and sighed heavily trying to keep calm, everyone just nodded and they were separated into groups. Kyra got matched with Master Bondar who was a rodian. He was very serious and he had the look that something was wrong

_I don't like this… I sense a disturbance in the force Jade_

Kyra read the rodians mind; it was something she sometimes did involuntarily.

_I sense it to, but we must not let our guards down. The faster the apprentices finish, the faster we can leave and inform The Prophet. _

Kyra frowned to her self as Master Bondar led them outside again. She wasn't in the mood to talk at the moment like the other apprentices were now doing, she was pondering on this. Why couldn't she feel anything, was it because she was weak? She concentrated the force to feel around her, anywhere. She was almost going to give p when she felt it, an evil presence. She turned her head around but saw nothing, was the force malfunctioning, if there was such thing?

The surface of Arindonia was known to have plains and areas with a lot of vegetation and other parts were filled with rough terrain, now, they were walking through a plain filled with amazing yellow flowers, which were drooped slightly because of the weight of the rain. She felt bad for them and outstretched her arms in order to make a small shield over a few of the flowers. As they walked away the shield got weaker and weaker until the flowers drooped again. Kyra sighed sadly but new they could protect themselves. They were all approaching a huge sort of temple which they all entered into lit hall. They were all taken to different doors and placed in front of them before the doors opened. Kyra starred at the metal door with pure concentration as if it she starred at it hard enough it would reveal her secrets of the upcoming task. Finally, the voice of Master Bondar came over a COM and spoke to the apprentices.

"Once your door is open you will walk through it and start your task. May the Force be with you."

"May the force be with you…" Repeated Kyra under her breath "Yeah right…"

It seemed that the door had lead either to the outside or to some indoor outside, thought Kyra. There were huge trees that the surface of Arindonia hadn't showed before, this was a complete forest and to Kyra great relief would be simple to hide. She grabbed her lightsaber from her holster and held it in fighting stance. Kyra made sure not to step on any loose twigs or bunches of leaves in order to be as quiet as possible. She pulled her brown hair back and raised her hood so as to feel more protected.

The sun was barely coming in and somehow, Kyra had the feeling she wasn't where she was suppose to. Stretching her hand away from her slowly, and closing her eyes, she sent waves of the force to sense her surroundings, nothing. Kyra kept walking deeper into the forest hoping to find something that would destroy the complete silence that was making fear come up her spine.

From out of no where a droid came walking out of some bushes and, at the site of Kyra stopped, it's metallic voice called out to her and it raised its blaster rifle.

"State your name and business civilian."

"What?"

"State your name and business civilian."

Kyra stopped and raised her green lightsaber starring at the droid. "What do you mean, I'm not a civilian."

The droid seemed to be analyzing this and then repeated, to Kyra's great disappointment.

"State your name and business civilian."

This wasn't right, the droid shouldn't be talking if it were part of the drill, or should it? Kyra was about to talk once more when the droid was split in two. Kyra gasped and walked backwards, almost tripping over her gray cloak. Master Bondar was walking towards Kyra and helped her stand up right, he looked around sensing his surroundings with the force and then gave a small growl from inside his throat, very common to the rodian species.

"Young apprentice, come with me, we shall go back to the others."

"The others, what's wrong, was he part of the test, have I failed?"

"No apprentice, there has been a disturbance in the force and we shall continue the trials on another occasion."

Disturbance of the force, everyone knew that when a Fate said this, it meant serious trouble. Kyra was running trying to keep up with the Master and finally the door to the temple was visible. Right when they were about to reach it the Master stopped and grabbed Kyra so that she wouldn't advance.

"What's goin…"

"Hush Kyra…"

Before Kyra could protest the sound of a lightsaber being taken out was heard somewhere behind her then a force push dragged her out of the way of Master Bondar. Kyra was lying on the floor, starring up horrified, as Master Bondar was sliced so easily by a figure in a black cloak. She whimpered slightly as the sound of the 'thump' came from the top half of Master Bondar falling to the soft earthen floor. The hooded figure turned its attention to Kyra and, for once in her life; Kyra understood the meaning of Fear.

Her loud scream echoed through the whole forest area as if an alarm was set off, the hooded figure covered his ears in order to keep the noise out. Kyra was grabbed and gagged by the figure but that didn't matter, the man was a Sith with big yellow eyes and she was under his complete control. She couldn't move her hands or legs and some sort of barrier was preventing her from using the force to ask for help. A small growl from behind her ear made her shudder and whimper again.

"Make a noise useless Apprentice and your life is mine."

Kyra had no choice she kept her mouth shut. It seemed the man was dragging her for hours until they stopped in front of a cliff. Kyra could see a town down in the distance and then the Sith pulled her so that she could see the rocky bottom where other Apprentices she knew had already suffered the fate she was about to come by.

"Say your last words apprentice, and let your self be admitted into death." The mans raspy voice went through Kyra's head; he had let go of her and used a force grip to keep her elevated, he let go of the grip slightly and let her speak. Kyra was thinking of the right words to tell him but she found herself laughing.

" You're a sith and this is how you kill us? Why didn't you slice us like Master Bondar back there?"

"You don't deserve a quick and painless death."

He kicked her and let her fall, she was falling face first when someone caught her, and it was the Twi'lek master Jade! She was soaring through the air having had been swinging from a vine. Kyra gasped as the Sith growled loudly and ran back into the dense woods. They were soaring and finally jumped down and ran towards there ship was. They were still deep in the woods and Master Jade was having a hard time pinpointing the Sith. They were almost at the mouth of the city when the Sith jumped out from the shadows and started fighting with Master Jade. Kyra stood there horrified holding her lightsaber helplessly. Kyra was stunned at how fast their movements were and finally Master Jade was able to push him away and yell at her.

"RUN KYRA! INFORM THE PROPHET; YOU'RE THE ONE! RUN!" Kyra nodded and turned to the city and made for the ship, she would be safe there.

The town was deserted and Kyra had the odd feeling that all this was planned. How could they not have realized this? Did the Jedi know this place was infested with Sith? Some one grabbing her from behind and pulling her towards an abandoned house interrupted her thoughts. Kyra punched the air and kicked her feet but a familiar voice came from behind her and let her go willingly.

"Kyra, it's okay…it's me."

"ARRANELL!"

Kyra turned and hugged her tightly; she was one of Kimni's best friends and was also an Ambassador, a bodyguard, and an Elite assassin. Kyra was so happy to see her and realized why she had come… the Prophet new.

"Aranell, Master Bondar…. Master Jade…they're…"

"Dead, I know. The prophet sent us Ambassadors to come and rescue those we could. So far we found them." She turned sideways and moved back so that Aranell could see. There were a lot of the Apprentices and a few Masters tending to them. The rest of the Ambassadors were out searching but Kyra new they wouldn't find anymore apprentices, they were all on the bottom of that hill…. where the rocks were…

"Kyra, are you all right? I sense you are bothered." Kyra looked up at Aranell and sighed.

"He was a Sith. He was really powerful and he was about to kill me." Aranell narrowed her eyes and leaned in closer. "A sith, you say? Hmm…this has gotten bigger then I thought, the Prophet is right then." Kyra looked at her confused, "The Prophet?"

"Never mind…now go along and sit with the others, I'll stay and watch."

Kyra nodded and went and sat with some of her friends. So, the prophet did know after all, wonder what will happen next. She started chatting quietly and soon forgot her fears and felt safe. She never forgot what her sister, Kimni had told her.

"It is all right to be afraid, but never should you show it. I will always be there, far or near… so you shouldn't be afraid."

Kyra took to heart these words her sister had told her when they had parted from their parents. At a time like this, she wanted her sister more then ever but she new that her sister was always there. She had to be strong, just like Kimni…

Author's note:

Sup people. I'm had to have a brake with the Dante story... nightmares were getting unbearble. Anyways, there you go, our Star Wars ficcy! (I PUT TWO C'S) anyway, to all the other people, I know I used the same names as the other story and no I didn't mess up, I did it on purpous. Bye bye now! It's to early and I need to go back to sleep!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The beautiful planet of Equilibrium was said to be the safest planet in the galaxy. Many thought it was because of the self-government that this planet had. As some people well know, the planet was not under the republic rule; it had its own democracy. The most strangest and hardest to belief of all this was who controlled it. Throughout the universe, Jedi and Sith have been both feared and blessed, in this planet, however, a combination of the two sides made a race so different and unique that even both the Jedi and the Sith thought to be a myth. Over its vast surface of green trees, blue seas and a magnificent sky, civilization was at its best. Man lived in perfect harmony with other races and both nature and animals were both safe under the great rule of the Fates.

The Fates. This was the name of those who ruled this world; they gave their people freedom, and everything they needed, like a good government should. Unlike the republic, where it has favoritism involved, no one was said to be higher then anyone, unless they deserved it. Any corruption in this planet was exterminated on the dot for both the people and the government knew there was no time for that. In the center of the capitol city, Cathedres, the temple of the fates stood with all its splendor and magnificence. The walls of pure white marble rose into the clear sky, making it even grander, it was both large in height and width and on the very top, overlooking the whole city and its suburbs, was the main room of the high rulers. At this precise moment a figure dressed in all white was facing one of the windows towards the setting sun. Her eyes were closed and the brim of her hood covered her eyes and threw them into shadow. The warm sensation of the sun touched her skin and she felt calm. The force was at work as well; she slowly raised her gloved hand and let the force flow through it. Arith, of only 17, had been nominated three years ago as supreme leader, known as the Prophet. Her purple eyes opened and looked onto the city the people and them have made. It was grand, filled with prosperity. She sighed, somehow not feeling worthy of this. For years she had tried and tried to feel proud and honored to be chosen as The Prophet but somehow, she never found that honor in her, she had even consulted the high Wiseman, one of her best friends, Ayame. She had said that it would come in time, that Arith should look unto the force to guide her. Arith tried, really she did, but maybe she was looking for something else in the force.

The door slid open and Arith used the force to see who it was, she didn't feel like turning from the beauty she was looking at. Kimni came in and saw that Arith was once again in her usual spot of meditation. She walked to her, her white cloak, similar to the one that Arith wore, flowed gently, showing the grace that few fates were known to have, and gently placed her gloved hand on Arith's shoulder.

"Are you all right? It seems something is troubling you, Arith." Kimni spoke smoothly like one would do to a sister. Arith turned to her and smiled, and simply nodded and turned away from the city. Kimni looked out to the city now and sighed. "The city has grown prosperous because of you, Arith." Arith gave a small snort and walked to the door. Kimni's green eyes had a sort of spark of sadness seeing Arith so down, she turned and followed Arith out and spoke slowly.

"I wanted to ask you if you could help me with something."

Arith turned to Kimni and nodded. "With what?"

Kimni turned slightly and sighed, "My sister. I wanted to ask you if you could help me look to see if my sister was all right." Kimni was holding her hands together and Arith noticed they were shaking slightly; she smiled kindly and walked forward. "I perceive your sister to be all right. But…"

"But?"

Arith looked at Kimni and nodded. "Not only are you one of my best friends for years, you are my most trusted co-worker. There was a reason why you were chosen to be the Elder." Kimni laughed and started walking down the hall again. "Because I'm old?" Arith laughed with her and frowned. "If your old, I'm old, we're the same damn age!" Kimni frowned, She realized they had gone off subject and interrogated Arith a bit more. Arith laughed seeing that Kimni realized this and then walked to the council room. In this room, the six Wiseman had their council. People from town and even those who were part of the system always went to them to consult their wisdom. As Arith and Kimni entered, Ayame and the rest of the council were in session. They seemed to be preoccupied and in the sight of Kimni, Ayame hushed the others. Kimni looked at the council and bowed, but seemed to have seen this quick haste to hush in her presence. Ayame stood from her chair and bowed to both Arith and Kimni.

"It is always a pleasure to have the high Fates pay us a visit. How may we be of assistance?" Arith walked forward to the circle and spoke smoothly but importantly.

"Has any word from the apprentice Kyra come to you?"

At this, Kimni turned to the back of Ariths head, her cloak was still up and Kimni sensed that Arith was blocking her from using the force to read her mind. Kimni turned to Ayame and bit her bottom lip. Why was Arith asking Ayame, wasn't it Arith who was 'in-the-force' all the time? That was her job.

A few of the Wiseman looked uneasy at each other but Ayame just looked down. She raised her face, letting the brown hood fall to reveal her face filled with sadness. Kimni didn't like this one bit.

"It seems you have found out about the latest news, Prophet."

"That is the only reason why I don't tell Elder the truth. You are the 'wise one'." Kimni walked forward now angry at being left out. "What's going on here? What is it that you're not telling me?" Ayame turned her blue eyes towards Kimni. She took a deep breath and spoke.

"While your sister was in the mission, her and other apprentices were ambushed. From what we have perceived, the reason they took so long in coming back home was, one, there ship was destroyed…"

"And two," Added Arith, " Most of the apprentices were killed thus, made the rest go into hiding." Kimni gasped, covering her mouth with her gloved hands. She didn't believe this, had this been the reason of Arith's Passovers? Sometimes, when Arith was in the force and she sensed something either dreadful or evil, she would pass out for hours, days or even weeks. From what the old rulers had written in records, and older ones too, this was said to be called the Passover, where the one in the force tries to fix what has happened with the force. Kimni turned to Arith, who was looking at her worried. "I tried my best, but I couldn't find all of them. A search party was sent 2 days ago to look for them. Along with the party were the ambassadors."

The ambassadors. They were the royal guards and 'assassins' as some liked to call them. The last person of the best friends squad was Aranell, she was by terms the meanest of the four. It wasn't that she hated everyone; she was just an expert in killing. Both Arith and Kimni feared this could lead Aranell to close to the dark side and tried their best to make her take it one step at a time. Kimni turned to Arith. "Are you sure you haven't felt her alive?" Arith sighed and raised her hand to her head as if recalling something. "I did sense her, but only for a brief moment. She was moving fast, as if being pursued. That is what I wanted to tell you."

Ayame sat back down and starred thoughtfully at Arith. The rest of the council did the same, Arith was pacing now, and keeping her eyes closed in concentration.

"It was odd. At first, I thought it was a machine, considering I couldn't read any vital signs from it. I heard a heartbeat, then a felt a barrier." She stopped and opened her eyes, starring to a blank spot in the sunset. "It was a force barrier. I was guessing the person was trying to keep the apprentice from knowing his next move. I felt a great deal of fear from the apprentice… there is only one race who uses the force that has fear as their allies."

"The Sith."

Everyone but Arith said this, faces around the room became stern and bodies became up right, Kimni walked a step toward Arith and knew the conflict that was going on inside of Arith. "But, how can that be? It is a known fact that you are the only one left with their blood and…"

"The sith of this time," Interrupted Arith, "Are not real Sith, but followers of an ideal. Still, they should not be ignored. Never let your guard down, even with things as trivial as this." She stated the last part to everyone so that she could make a point. Everyone nodded and Arith started pacing again. "Since the end of the Mandalorian War, Sith seized to be, or so the Jedi said. Academy's started and the great lords of there times were the teachers. There no doubt that, like me, another Sith may be about." Ayame rose. "We will do our best to find answers to this 'Sith' you speak of. Until then, Kimni," Her voice turned sooth and caring, "You must not give up hope on your sister and the others. They will make it." Kimni bowed at Ayame and Ayame did too." Arith bowed her head and then was about to walk out of the door when a human boy known as Mekel rose up and walked to Arith, she was taken aback by his sudden appearance and tried not to laugh. He had a sad face and was clutching his hands just like Kimni had done; he spoke with true feeling and hopefulness that totally caught Arith and Kimni off guard.

"Do you think she will be all right? Are you positively sure that I will get to see her beautiful smiling face once again, just once?" Arith placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled. "What does your heart tell you?" She said this so that only he could hear but Kimni and Ayame were smarter then that. Ayame started giggling, her 18-year-old-self coming into play.

"Yes."

"There is your answer. Remember, let the force mingle inside you, let it control your mind body and spirit. It will not lie to you… so don't lie to them." Arith walked out of the door with Ayame and Kimni behind her. Kimni still had the image of that one empty chair in the council room where her sister was always in, empty…forever. Someone then held on to her shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"Come on Kimni, in two hours your sister will be here safe and sound. Have faith in Aranell, she won't let her get hurt." Arith nodded as well, showing Kimni that they were here to help her; Kimni smiled and hugged them both in turn.

"I'm starting to have second thoughts of having become a Fate." Arith looked at her then at Ayame, Ayame also had shifty eyes and all three sighed. Arith frowned and looked up to a clock, it was getting late. She turned to get the elevator. "I'm off."

"Where to? Aren't you going to wait for Kyra?" Ayame protested, pulling locks of golden hair behind her. Arith closed her eyes showing fatigue. "I'm going to keep an eye out so that if Aranell finds herself trapped, which we all know she has no patience, I can lead her in the right direction."

Ayame looked at her and frowned.

"Just say you're going to meditate, were not in front of the council anymore." Kimni and Arith laughed at this. They had to admit, being young and being proper was not a good combination. It took practice to make people trust you or at least think of you not as a child who's ignorant, but as a leader with all the wisdom in the world. The three girls said their farewells, two of the three headed to the ship ports and one headed to the main tower to continue meditation. By now the sun was set and the city lights were making it look as if the stars were upside down. Ayame looked tentatively at Kimni, waiting for her to cry so that she could comfort her. At the moment Kimni was looking up at the sky.

What Arith had said was bouncing around in her mind, and not even the force could calm her down. This showed her lack of trust in the force. Many of them died, was what Arith had said. Somehow, she felt regret, here she was, about to cry because of her sister probably dead. Arith cared for everyone it was her job. She cried for everyone, not for just one person. The pain on Ariths chest must be greater, considering she has other matters to attend to. Kimni felt miserable now, she would never make it as a leader; she cared too much for her sister. Was that bad? She was her own flesh and bone. Why should she care for people she didn't even know? The force then reminded her to watch her thoughts.

Kimni's great fear was fear itself. The Sith had fear as their ally and Kimni felt as if fear wanted her to join it. That's right. Kimni felt as if the Dark Side was pulling her towards it. She new that if she wasn't careful, the dark could consume her side…something she wanted the least. Kimni then got another realization. She was thinking of herself instead of thinking of her sister. Without noticing, tears started to pour down her cheeks and Ayame was now hugging her in comfort. Kimni cried, something she hadn't done in a while.

Ayame felt the conflict within her. Kimni had let her guard down. She didn't blame her. Her sister was a great person and finally, when she was taking her test to become a master, the unthinkable happens. Ayame looked up into the sky hopping for the ship to hurry. She felt the thoughts going through Kimni's mind and they were scary. Ayame didn't do anything just held her.

Before she new it, Arith reappeared with a slight smile even after seeing the crying girl in Ayame's arms. Kimni turned to her a bit confused but then, without reading her thoughts, she new it was time. And, like always, Arith was right. An Imperial drop ship appeared and hovered onto the landing platform. The council and a few of the other Fate Masters appeared to welcome back the apprentices. Once the hanger was open Kyra was the first one out. Her head was shifting here and there trying to spot her sister and finally, they both met eyes. Kimni ran to Kyra and held her stroking her head and crying some more, Kyra let out her tears as well.

"Why are you crying, you're the elder…"

"Why are you crying then, you're suppose to be wise…"

They laughed and went back to hugging each other. Arith walked to the Apprentices and welcomed them back and reassured them they would be rewarded. She then went off to talk to the Masters who were present at the incident. Along one was Aranell. Kyra pointed at her and whispered to Kimni.

"She saved me from the sith."

Kimni turned her head and back, thinking of this. "Are you sure the attacker was a sith?"

Definitely…" Kyra sobbed remembering the man's horrible red eyes. Kimni turned and Arith was looking at her, she nodded and started leading the masters and ambassadors into council. Kimni kissed her sister and bid her to wait there or go off to play, there was a meeting being held and this one was important. Kyra did as she was told and Kimni, trying to dry her cheeks as best she could, made her way towards the council Room. When she did enter the council was seated and so was Arith, there was an empty chair for her and she took it listening to the ambassadors as they spoke…it seemed the talk had started with out her.

"We have a very serious situation. We might have two enemies against us. The Sith and the Jedi." Ayame was speaking turning to all in turn. "It is impossible to think that both races are working together. I can not picture it…"

"I do not think The Jedi and Sith are working together. The point is that our enemy obviously already had this planned, considering they executed the plan without flaw. I am sure that If I had not felt any disturbance in the force, there would have been more deaths…" Arith sighed and bowed her head in shame. Aranell took off her hood showing the curly black locks of hair she had and, with a face of determination, stepped forward towards Arith. "Prophet…this is not your fault, this is the Jedi's fault. We trusted the Jedi…it was they who gave us authority to do the testing on Dantooine. We got ambushed by a single Sith a freaking single sith. How did they know we were there and why are they attacking us? Jealousy or a grudge, point is…they have to pay and so do the Jedi…"

Before everyone could protest, a messenger entered with a telegram. He handed it to Arith whom took it and read it in silence. Everyone was quite until she finally spoke.

"The Jedi wish a council with us. They heard of these incidents and are claiming to be fully responsible of what happened. They want us to travel to Courascant and there, they will support us on a fight against the Sith." Once she finished everyone was quiet. Aranell twitched and shook her head. "Will you except it?"

"We must… we don't want to seem rude. Besides, we will see who are enemies are in the end. I am quite looking forward o seeing the head chancellor." Arith spoke leaning her head on her hand, her eyes were darting through the letter and she sighed. "Elder…"

"Yes…Prophet?" Kimni spoke shyly but with dignity.

"Your sister, Kyra, will have to come with us. She saw the attacker face to face. Maybe they will be able to determine such a persons identity." Kimni nodded and everyone stood. Ayame frowned and bowed her head in respect. "I shall get everything prepared. 2 ships will do fine. The ambassadors, Prophet and Elder on one ship, the other, the council and some spare Masters." Arith nodded and started walking out the door with Kimni behind her. "Very well…. we leave tomorrow. Get rest because I assure you, once we get in republic space, don't expect warm welcomes." Aranell smirked and gritted her teeth. "Let them come. No one will touch an of the Fate leaders of Council. You can sleep well that's for sure." Arith turned and laughed. "Patience ambassador Constantine… time will tell." With these last words Arith and Kimni left the room. The council went off to ready everything for this and the ambassadors went off to choose worthy masters of coming on the trip.

The only one who was feeling left out was Kyra. She was sitting on a pillar outside the Fates main building and was looking at it with sadness. To think that she wouldn't have come back was a scary thought. Truth was, she didn't want to go to Courascant because something told her she'd find that red-eyed man there again. Even from here she could read what Arith was thinking. It was true, she was the only one who saw him but she didn't want to see him again, they couldn't make her! With a last sigh and a look towards the setting sun, she hoped off the pillar and headed towards the tower and into her room, not wanting to think of what was to come next.


End file.
